Sasuke's Little Secret
by Cleone
Summary: Come on, girlfriend! Did you really expect a guy whose hair looks THAT good to be straight? SasuNaru ONESHOT


**Sasuke's Little Secret**

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"About Sasuke-kun!"

"What about him?"

"God, Shikamaru, you are _so _out of touch these days! He's gonna announce something to the whole entire village!"

Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura, were huddled together on a street corner, the girls talking in excited tones and Shikamaru listening with sheer boredom ('Girls,' he thought disdainfully. 'The only things they talk about are boobs, PMS, and Sasuke.'). Yesterday, Sasuke told everyone that he could find that he would be announcing something very important to the whole village and everyone was very anxious to hear what it was. Sasuke rarely talked to anyone at all, so this must've been _really _important if he wanted everyone in Konoha to know about it.

"Maybe he wants to finally get a girlfriend!" Ino screeched excitedly, her face shining and her mind undoubtedly wandering off into sexual fantasies featuring her and a certain Uchiha boy.

"Maybe he'll say that he loves me instead of…you know…" Sakura sighed deeply, her face going red and her eyes glazing over.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Looks like I've lost both of them." He shrugged. "Eh, why not?" He closed his eyes, thinking about how nice it would be to take a long, undisturbed nap right at that moment.

"Ahhh…Sasuke-kun!" Ino sighed.

"Ahhh...Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned.

"Ahhh…pillows." Shikamaru yawned.

"HEEEYYYY EVERYONE!"

The three were suddenly jerked back to reality by a loud, high pitched voice. They all groaned as a blonde boy clad in orange ran towards them.

"Go away, Naruto!" Sakura and Ino screamed.

Naruto stopped two feet away from them and grinned. "Sakura-chan, will you go on a date with me?" He dug in his pocket and produced a small, wilting dandelion.

Sakura looked at him in disgust. "Ewww! I would never go out on a date with you, especially not on such an important day like this!"

Naruto looked at her, confused. "What's so special about today?"

'Please don't say I forgot her birthday,' He pleaded silently.

Sakura giggled and flipped her hair importantly. "Today Sasuke-kun is gonna make an _important _announcement for the entire village!"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Really?"

Shikamaru let out a huge yawn. "Yup. Everyone's really damn excited about it."

Naruto's shoulders drooped. "But how come I didn't find out?"

"Probably because you're not important enough!" Ino sneered. She looked down at her watch and gave a loud squeal. "It's time! Let's get going!"

Sakura and Ino ran down the sidewalk, giggling excitedly, while Naruto and Shikamaru lagged behind them.

"So what do you think he's gonna tell everyone?" Shikamaru asked boredly.

Naruto grinned. "I bet it's gonna be something totally _stupid_ and _gay_!"

"Probably more on the gay side," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

The girls led them all the way to the outskirts of the village to a rather large, old house where a huge crowd was already waiting outside. Sakura and Ino zipped all the way in front of the crowd so they could get as close as they could to the house while Shikamaru and Naruto stayed near the back, along where most of the men stood.

Naruto looked around at the crowd, amazed. "Wow, is it really _that_ interesting?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Must be a slow news day or something."

They jumped as screams began to erupt among the crowd.

"HOMIGAWD! THERE HE IS!"

"I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT!"

"EEEKKK! DOWN HERE, SASUKE-KUN, DOWN HERE!"

Naruto squinted his eyes and looked back at the old house. Sasuke was leaning down from one of the tops windows and staring down at the crowd below him.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' Sasuke thought, feeling his face flush and his hands start to sweat. He cleared his throat and silence fell among the people below.

"Errr…umm…uh…"

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Come on, tell us!"

"We're all listening!"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Here it goes," he muttered to himself. He cleared his throat once more and shouted loud enough for the entire village to hear:

"I LOVE NARUTO!"

The crowd stood still and silent. Sasuke expected screams of displeasure and tears from the girls and gasps from the guys, but what happened was the exact opposite of his expectations. The crowd groaned and Sasuke could even see some of them roll their eyes.

"You really think we didn't know that!" Shikamaru shouted.

"It was so obvious, Sasuke-kun, and we thought you might've changed your mind today!" Sakura wailed, tears running down her eyes.

The crowd began to walk away.

"Psh, what a rip-off!"

"Yeah, I know! Everyone knew that he had the hots for Naruto!"

"LAME MUCH!"

After about five minutes, the entire crowd was gone except for one person. Naruto stared at Sasuke, who stared right back at him. Suddenly, Naruto made retching noises and pointed at Sasuke.

"EWWWWW!"

And with that said, he ran off.

Sasuke sighed and shut the window. He ran his fingers through his _gorgeous, well-cared for, silky _black hair.

"Was it really _that _obvious that I'm gay?"

**END**


End file.
